Breaking the Crew Rules
by BoredumKilledTheBeast
Summary: Skater Hater? re-write. He was a skater, she did parkour. Could she risk being kicked out of her crew, the only people who cared about her, just for the guy she thinks she hates with her whole being? OR could it truly be love?
1. Prolouge

**I am keeping the prologue exactly the same, because as much as I change everything else, this particular part truly belongs to vampire-legend.**

**Prologue:**

**Edward's POV:**

Life isn't fair.

I didn't even cause what happened and either way, we're moving. They call it moving, I call it committing suicide.

What is their to do in a small town where it rains all day long? I'll tell you what nothing. Nothing at all.

I took one last look at the park, admiring every curve of a pipe, and every rusty piece on a grind rail. I stared at it longingly, hoping one day I'd be able to come back to it. I turned and walked away.

Would I ever be able to hear crowds chanting my name again. Will I ever feel that pride and adrenaline rush as I finish doing what I love?

Without all of it, who am I?

Stepping into the car, where my family waited, I made my two important decisions.

One: I haven't even been there and I already hate Forks with a burning passion.

Two: With or without support, I'm going to come back. This summer isn't going to be the last time I hear my name called as a champion.

**Here is the prolouge guys, thanks for reading. And check out my forum!**


	2. Chapter One

**Guys I forgot if I put this in the prolouge, but if anyone is free to beta my stories, please let me know asap! My old beta isn't available anymore due to school & homework. I do thank her greatly for the help she did though. And I plan on posting alot more stories on here, but I would perfer to have as few errors as possible.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Bella's POV**

"Hey Bella," Rose called as I climbed out of my truck and into my last year at boring Forks High.

"Hey, how was your summer?" I hadn't heard from her or Jasper all summer because, my mom had dragged me down to Arizona so I could spend some time with her while Phil was gone traveling. During this time no cell phones were aloud, so I had no clue what was going on with my two best friends, Rose and her twin Jasper.

"Jasper and I went to Chicago." She was smiling now, and walking towards the school building.

"What hot guy did you meet this summer?" I said knowing the look on her face.

"Oh my god," She squealed "Bella, he was so dreamy!"

"What is his name?" I asked, only slightly curious. She would probably be over him in a couple hours.

"I don't know." She said as she scrunched up her forehead.

"Where is Jasper?" I asked while laughing at my best friend. Normally Jasper was the first one to arrive at school, I wonder what was different with today?

"Right here!" He shouted jumping from behind the stairs, and scaring me.

"Come one guys, we need to get to class." Rose muttered, shaking her head at us.

"Okay, come on then." I said leading the way to the stairs.

"Nope, remember the rule." Jasper said, grabbing my shirt and effectively stopping me at the first step.

"Come one Jasper!" I said pouting. "My balance has improved, I can jump off the top of stairs and stick the landing. Climbing them won't kill me."

"No," He said looking at me with a raised eyebrow. "Don't you remember why we came up with this rule?"

"No..." I really didn't, then again I didn't care either.

"You were three years old, and spending the night for my brith day." Rose started.

"You came downstairs to get some water, and on your way back up you tripped and broke your ankle." Jasper said shaking his head.

"Your dad had to come over and drive you to the hospital. He said that from now on you weren't aloud to walk up stairs alone anymore." Rose finished. "Now on you go." This time I reluctantly climbed on Jasper's back and let him carry me upstairs.

"God, this is so embarrassing!" I said as we finally reached the top step.

"Down you go spider monkey." Those must have been the magic words, because when I got down I fell on my butt.

"Gosh, Bella, walk much?" Jessica asked, walking over me. "Oops," She said when she used her heel to step on my stomach.

"I am going to fucking kill her!" I yelled, as I got up and brushed the dirt off of me.

"Don't worry about her Bella. She is just mad that Mike dumped her for you." Rose said shaking her head.

"That was gross." I said thinking about the prom we went to last year. Since our school was so small everyone was invited. When Mike asked me my dad said I had to go with him, cause I never got out. Of course I put up a fight about this because I got out all the time.

"Well we need to go. " Jasper said as he went ahead.

"I'll catch up with you in a minute." I said walking down the hall to the water fountain.

"OK." Rose nodded, as she went the way Jasper had just went.

I took my I-pod out of my pocket and turned it onto my favorite song, So Small by Carrie Underwood. On my way back from the water fountain, I bumped into someone and fell.

"Watch where you're going would you?" The guy shouted getting up.

* * *

**OK guys,** **there is the rewrite from chapter one. I took my** **old reviewers advice and tried to give my characters a bit more depth. Anyway, thanks for reading. Drop a review, and if you get a chance to check out fictionpress drop me a message my pen-name is BoredumKillsTheBeast. One last thing, I am back to using this account,** **and I want to do a competition. It will be a one-shot contest. If your interested, then check out my forum Writers Challenge. Last thing, check out the poll on my page let me know what you think!**

**BoredumKillsTheBeast**

**Christine!**


	3. Chapter Two

**Thank you to everybody who reviewed. Keep the reviews coming, and to those who didn't please take a few minutes to do so. Anyway here is the next chapter and I hope you like it as much as you liked the last. Last thing for now is once again if anyone is willing to beta for me, or knows anyone who would please let me know. Because though I want to continue writing and I will, I would perfer to do so with as little mistakes as possible.**

**Bella's POV**

"Excuse me?" I said looking at him like he was stupid. "You bumped into me!" I knew it was my fault to, but there was no way I was going to admit this to some guy who thought he could talk to me like that. Shallow? Maybe, but I didn't care.

"Well maybe if you had been watching, I wouldn't have bumped into you!" He shouted again. This time taking the hood off his head, and grabbing his skate-board.

"You don't know who I am do you?" I said laughing. It wasn't that people were scared of me, but once again there was no way on earth I was going to let somebody talk to me like that.

"Let me guess, Ms. Queen B?" He said sarcastically.

"You know what, I am gonna kick your ass!" I was tired of his crap, and I was already mad because of Jessica.

"Anytime princess. But right now I got to get to class." He said shaking his head, he still used that oh-so-annoying sarcastic tone.

"Oh poor little Bella, she didn't get her way." Jessica said as she giggled. "Edward, Edward!"

"What?" He said turning around, to see who was calling his name, just in time for Jessica to link her arm with his.

_God, why did you have to create some jerk like him? _I thought as I began walking again.

"Oh, I am so sorry." A guy said as he bumped into me.

"Mother fu-" I stopped looking up at the guy. I was relieved to know it wasn't _Edward,_ but this guy was much more intimidating!

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you." He said looking down at me, sounding completely sincere.

"Its fine. I just thought you were somebody else." I said shaking my head.

"So there is someone else that looks like me?" He said getting excited.

"Um..." I looked him up and down. "Not really."

"Oh." He said extending his hand. "I am Emett by the way."

"Isabella, but you can call me Bella." I said taking his hand and shaking it.

"I really am sorry by the way." He said with a big sigh.

"Don't worry about it." I just shook my head, and started looking around trying to find Rose and Jasper.

"Who are you looking for?" Emett asked, looking in circles.

"My friends." As soon as I said it I heard them calling my name. "Well I should go find them. They're looking for me."

"I could give you a lift." He said with a contagious smile.

"Sure." I said as he picked me up and put me on his shoulder.

"Bella?" Jasper called looking around.

"Up here, Jazz!" I called back.

"How did you get up there?" This time it was Rose who asked. They were still down the hall, but since they knew were I was I figured it would be OK to get down.

"OK, Emett. Lets retreat." I said laughing.

"OK commander!" He said using one hand to salute me as he looked at me. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

"Poof!" I said childishly as my feet made contact with the ground.

"And the space ship has landed." We were both laughing when Rose and Jasper came over to find me, and Rose's eyes automatically widened.

"Rose?" Emett asked as he looked at her.

"Hey, I didn't know you were coming down here!" Excitement was lacing her voice as she gave him a hug.

"Yeah, we moved down here." He said smiling, and hugging her back. "By the way, I want you to meet my brother and sister."

"Sure, and I want you to meet my brother. Apparently you already met my best friend Bella." She said smiling.

"Guys class." When no one moved Jasper continued by stating very firmly, "Now."

"Fine!" Rose and I stated simutaneously.

**Hope you liked it, I know its not that long but hey it was a day apart post. Please take to minutes to click the little green button and leave me a review. It really does brighten my day to see what you guys think about my writing. I will try to have another chapter up tomorrow, but I am also trying to rewrite the rest of my stories. Anyway check out my poll and tell me who's POV you want the chapter in. I realized last time it was mainly Bella, but I am going to let you choose. Oh and if you have noticed I am trying to keep the chapters longer than last time, at the very least.**


	4. Chapter Three

**OK, apparently none of you went and voted on whos POV you wanted this chapter, therefor I am doing it from Bella's. I will leave the poll up so that way if you all want, you can still vote. If not, then I will continue in Bella's POV, until I get bored with her.**

**Bella's POV**

"We'll save you a seat at lunch, Emett, just incase." I said as I dragged Rose along with me.

"What took you so long Bells?" Jasper asked once we got to our first class. Japer and I had the first two clasess together, then he had a class with Rose. We all had lunch together, then me and Rose had the fifth together, and the last we all shared.

"I bumped into an idiot." I muttered, looking over to Jessica's table, who was next to us. Luckily she was on the far side of the table.

"Who? Jess?" He asked, still curious.

"No." I said as soon as Edward walked through the door. "Him."

"Is he new?" Jasper asked, looking at him, and trying to remember if he knew him.

"I am just about positive he is." I nodded. "Hopefully Emett will kill him."

"Aren't you so sweet Bella?" Jasper said chuckling.

"Thats why you love me." I said looking at him, with a smug smile.

"Yup," He said back. Before I could say anything else, he leaned in and kissed me.

"Jasper!" I exclaimed, before he nodded his head torward Mike. Rose had came up with the idea that me and Jasper act like we were dating around Mike, that way he wouldn't mess with me. So far it had been working, so the grossness of kissing Jasper had went down. I mean he wasn't a bad kisser, and he looked pretty good, but he was still like a brother to me.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I know no public affection. Got ya babe." He said rolling his eyes, and laughing. I just smiled.

"Aw, how adorable. The freaks are breeding!" Jessica exclaimed.

"Look, bitch, don't mess with me today!" I shouted at her, turning my attention her way and realizing that the other seat had been saved for Edward.

"Isabella Swan. Office, now." Our teacher said as he came in.

"Whatever it takes me to get away from her." I said grabbing my bag, and walking to Mrs. Coopers office.

"What for?" She asked as soon as she saw me.

"I forgot." I said smiling.

"Isabella, you know your dad isn't going to be to happy." She said shaking her head.

"I can see it now 'Cheifs daughter, detention on the first day'." I was mocking the paper headline from last year and she knew it.

"Well just to let you know, we have a new principal." Mrs. Cooper said and raised her eyebrow.

"I don't care. I have a feeling we will be well aquainted." I said with a smile.

**Hmm...I wonder if any of you can guess who it is? Anyway once again thanks for the reviews, check out the poll on my page, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. It is shorter but I really wanted a cliffy, I have been way to nice for the first chapters.**


	5. Chapter Four Part One

**This chapter is dedicated to my most devoted reviewer/reader, Courtneyfan14 the chapter will be 4 different parts!. This will be my longest chapter, and it will contain more than one persons POV. And guys, once again if you know anyone who is willing to beta for me then please let me know, because as I have said many times, I want to keep writing for you but I want to do it with as few mistakes as possible.**

**Edward's POV**

"Aw poor little Bella, she didn't get her way." I heard Jessica giggle from behind me. "Edward, Edward!"

"What?" I said turning around. "What are you doing?" I asked as she hooked her arm through mine.

"Thats the girl Eddie!" She said kissing my cheek.

"Oh, OK I guess. Whatever." I said trying my hardest not to shudder when he lips touched my cheek.

"Whats wrong baby?" She asked turning around to see if Bella was still there.

"She isn't there Jess! Get off me!" I said yanking my arm back and walking away.

The only reason I had ever agreed to help her was because my parents said I needed to be nice to her and her family. I figured this was the best way to go, but I didn't know one girl could be such a pain. _Thats how Bella seems to be though._ I couldn't stop the thought. I mean how could someone as attractive as _Bella_ be such a pain. I guess it was wrong of me to think that, I hadn't even met her properly... but then again maybe I could have some fun messing with her.

When I finally got to my first block class, Jessica had saved me a seat beside her. It was also really close to Bella's table, she had probably meant to do that though so it didn't really surprise me.

"Yeah, hopefully Emmett will kill him." I heard Bella, say as I took my seat.

"Aren't you so sweet, Bella?" I heard the guy beside her say laughing.

"Thats why you love me." She replied with a smug smile.

"Yup!" He said as he leaned in to kiss her. _How come he gets to kiss her? Where'd that thought come from? Am I talking to myself? God I have only seen her twice and yet I am already going crazy because of her. No, its because of Forks...yeah lets go with that._

"Jasper!" She exclaimed, she sounded like she was giving him a lecture with that one word. _Good, stop Edward. But I can't! NO STOP IT NOW!_

"Yeah, yeah I know. No public affection. Got ya babe." He said as he rolled his eyes and she smiled.

"Aw, how adorable. The freaks are breeding!" Jessica said, trying to piss Bella off. It worked, because next thing I knew she was getting sent to the office for cussing at Jessica.

"Why do you have to be such a bitch?" I asked Jessica as I stood up and walked out of the room.

**Jasper's POV**

I was surprised when Bella blew up at Jessica, but I was even more surprised when the new kid just walked out of the door. I mean other than Bella, who did stuff like that? I remember the first time I met Bella, it was in the first grade and she had done the same exact thing she did today...minus the cussing.

"_Hey Jessi!" I called to Jessica. Walking over to give her a hug, I hadn't seen her all summer and me and Rose had missed her._

"_Eww! Don't touch me!" She screamed, running behind Mike._

"_Whats wrong Jessi?" I asked wondering why she wouldn't hug me back._

"_Your gross!"_

"_DONT TALK TO HIM LIKE THAT!" I heard a soft voice say._

"_Why not? He's a freak!" She answered back._

"_No he isn't, you are!" The little girl said as she came over and kicked Jessi._

"_Isabella!" chief Swan yelled running over to the little girl._

"_Sorry daddy." She answered with an innocent smile. "But she was being mean to him!" This time she pointed at me._

"_Well that doesn't mean you can come kick her." chief Swan said to the little girl, whos name was Isabella. "Now say sorry."  
_

"_Sorry." She said but as soon as the man turned around she stuck her tongue out at Jessi. "My name is Bella, and whats yours?"_

"_Jasper, and thank you Bella." I said just before my sister came over to where we were._

"_Hey Bella." Rose said._

"_Hey Rosie. My mommy sent me to live with daddy. Now we can hang out all the time!" Bella screamed as her and my sister hugged and started giggling while jumping up and down._

**Ok here is part one of this chapter, hope it gave you a bit more info into the friendship of Bella & Jasper. Rose's POV will be up next along with more so there we go. Review and thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter Four Part Two

**Bella's POV**

"Isabella Swan. Charlie Swan's daughter, right?" the new principal asked as I entered.

"Yes ma'am," I said with a smile.

"Well I'd heard from Mr. Parker that you're usually in here several times during the year. I also heard that you two were on a first name basis?" she asked. As soon as I nodded she sighed. "Well I am Mrs. Cullen."

"Cool. Anyway what's my detention time?" I asked, getting straight to the point.

"This time it's just a warning. Please be careful; the only way I want you to be on a first name basis with me is if you know one of my children," she said with another sigh.

"I might know them, who are they?" I figured this would be a way to see if she was related to either Edward or Emmett without me asking. I mean, they looked nothing like her.

"Edward, Alice," she said taking a minute before continuing, "and Emmett."

"Whoa, Emmett and Edward are related?!" This was a serious shocker. Not only did they look nothing alike, but also while Emmett was a sweetie Edward was a jerk!

"Yes, you know them?" she asked.

"Yes I know Emmett," I said. "And unfortunately, Edward."

"What have they done, Ms. Swan?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Now now, I know your kids aren't we on a first name basis?" I asked, looking smugly at her.

"Isabella, what have they done," she asked with yet another sigh.

"Well how about you ask them...Cause I have got to be getting back to class," I said smartly and walked out.

"Ms. Swan, I hope your visits to my office are not frequent," she said as I opened the door.

"They might," I said as I turned and walked out, with a satisfied smile on my face. It's not that I didn't like her, and I wasn't trying to be rude...I just liked getting in trouble.

The rest of the day passed quickly, and as promised after school we waited for Emmett outside.

"Ready to play some tag?" I asked as he walked towards us with a tiny girl and an irritated Edward.

"Yeah," he said happily. "Oh and my sister wants to play, too."

"Thats fine," Rose replied as she walked to Emmett and gave him a hug.

"Your mom is really nice, Emmett," I said out of the blue.

"You've met her?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah," I said, turning to Jasper with a smile. "I got sent to the principals office. I'm Bella, by the way," I said, now looking at the girl I presumed to be Alice. "Alice right?"

"Yeah," she said excitedly. "We are going to be best friends!" she gave me and Rose a huge hug each.

"Are you playing Edward?" Jasper asked out of politeness.

"No!" he said at the same time Emmett and Alice said "Yes."

"Fine," he said shaking his head. _Hmm..I wonder if he is scared of Emmett?_

"Good. Girls against guys," Rose and I said simultaneously. It was a bad habit.

"No! You are not sticking me with two people who don't know how to play!" Jasper said, exasperated.

"Yeah we are." Now it was all three of us girls who spoke at the same time.

**Yeah, yeah yeah, I know the chapter was pointless but hey at least you learned who the new principal was, and Alice was also introduced. On a better note, for me, I finally got a bet(popcornzoe) and she is awesome so yay! Thanks for reading guys, and please take the time to review and let me know what you think. In the next chapter I will try to have the game of tag, and also hit the poll on my page! Thanks again!**


	7. Chapter Four Part Three

**OK...for those of you who have been reviewing thank you so so so much! But I am very sad, I mean come on when I was writing this story as Skater Hater? I had 49 reviews and that was only for four or five chapters. And since I know I have more than 7 readers, I also know there is something wrong with the fact that I only have 25 reviews. Guys even if the review only says 'Cool' or 'horrible' I will accept it. On a brighter note, TheAsianSensation has decided to keep writing and I highly recommend her stories. I have the link to her page on my profile if you are interested (its right under my whatcha-mc-call-it and right above my upcoming stories).**

**Bella's POV**

"Are you all ready to go play the game?" I asked as soon as Jasper finally shut up.

"Do we have to be?" He asked looking at his team-mates with one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah," I said with a smug smile. "Or you could always go with the other option." This was what we always did when 2/3 of us wanted to play, the other two go to cut your hair.

"Lets play!" He said all of a sudden becoming very enthusiastic.

"OK, but first I need to go home and change first." While I said this I looked down at my clothing, cargo pants and flip-flops would not allow me to win this game.

"Oh god!" Jasper said dramatically.

"Oh god!" Emmett repeated mocking him with a smile.

"Hey I need to change to." Rosalie said silently asking if I had any clothes she could borrow.

"I always do." I said looking at her with a smile. "Alice can you play in that or do you want us to drive by your house so you can change, too?"

"I have my old cheer outfit in here." She said pointing to her bag. "Its shorts tennis-shoes and a tank-top."

"OK, that should be fine." I said with a smile.

"Rose, Jazzy, want to ride with me?" I asked looking at Jasper waiting for a reply to his nickname.

"No thanks, I want to ride with Emmett." Rose said with a smile looking at Emmett.

"Good. That puts Edward, Bella, and Jasper in Bella's car. And Me, you, and Alice in my car." Emmett said looking at Rose.

"What!?" I said at the same time Edward shouted "NO!"

"Then, you are going to have to walk Eddie!" Emmett said laughing at the nickname he had given Edward.

"Fine." He said turning to me. "I will be completely quiet please just give me a ride."

"Sure." I said looking at Jasper to see if he was OK with it. He nodded. "Lets go." I said shaking my head and walking to my Mustang GT.

"This is your car?" He asked incredulously.

"Yeah." I said looking at him like 'why is that surprising?'.

"It looks...expensive." He said looking at me, probably wondering how I had made that much money.

"Whatever. Get in." I said jumping in and starting it. As soon as Jasper and Edward were both inside I took off, knowing that if Emmett got lost Rose could tell him where I lived.

My dad had moved us to a place outside of forks, in the woods. So I knew it would take some time to get there. The only reason I was still going to a school in Forks is because my dad wasn't sure if he wanted to move back, thats also why he kept his job as sheriff of Forks.

"Can you turn the music on?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah," I said flipping through the channels until I found my favorite song 'Consider Me Gone'.

As soon as the actually singing began I sang along with it.

_Every time I turn the conversation to something_

_deeper than the weather I can feel _

_you all but shuttin down._

_and when I need an explanation for the silence you_

_just tell me you don't want to talk about it now._

_What you're not saying is coming loud and clear_

_we're at a crossroads here...._

_If I'm not the one thing you can't stand to lose_

_If I'm not that arrow to the heart of you_

_If you don't get drunk on my kiss_

_If you think you can do better this then I guess_

_we're done_

_Lets not drag this on_

_Consider me gone_

_With you I've always been wide open like a window_

_or an ocean. _

_There is nothing I've ever tried to hide_

_So when you leave me not knowin where you're_

_goin I start thinkin that we're lookin _

_we're lookin at goodbye_

_How about a strong shot of honesty don't you owe that to me?_

_If I'm not the one thing you can't stand to lose_

_If I'm not that arrow to the heart of you_

_If you don't get drunk on my kiss_

_If you think you can do better this then I guess_

_we're done_

_Lets not drag this on_

_Consider me gone_

_Consider me a memory_

_Consider me the past_

_Consider me a smile in an old photograph_

_someone who used to make you laugh_

_If I'm not the one thing you can't stand to lose_

_If I'm not that arrow to the heart of you_

_If you don't get drunk on my kiss_

_If you think you can do better this then I guess_

_we're done_

_Lets not drag this on_

_Consider me gone_

_Consider me gone_

_Consider me gone_

_Just consider me gone._

As soon as the song was over I had to pull over to the side of the road, because I was crying to hard. Though I might be tough on the outside...he had broke me on the inside.

"Shh." Jasper said coming over to my side, and lifting me onto his lap. "Its going to be OK."

"No its not," I cried into his shirt. "He isn't coming back."

After a while I was finally able to start driving again, and I was more ready than ever for the game of tag. Sadly, because I never like to lose a speed contest, Emmett and rose had beat us back.

"Are you OK, Bella?" Rose asked once she saw my tear streaked face.

"Yeah, I am fine." I replied. "Race you upstairs."

"Last one up is a rotten egg." She shouted as we both dashed for the stairs.

"Come on guys! I can't run in stilettos!" Alice shouted at us as we reached the top.

"Here." I said throwing rose a black pair of shorts, hot pink flats, and a red tank-top. Sure it might match but she would be able to make it work.

"Thanks." She said while heading to my bathroom so she could change.

As soon as she was out I grabbed a Avril skull tanktop, some fray hemmed destroyed shorts, and some chuck taylor all star high's.

"Okay, guys. Lets go." I said as soon as we were all ready.

**OK, cross my heart and hope to die that the next chapter will include the game....by the way for those of you who voted on my poll the results thus far are:  
Living Life In Slow Motion.....1**

**Rushing Time.....1**

**I Hate This Part.....0**

**Not The Last.....1**

**And for those of you who haven't voted to find out what the summaries for each story are just go onto any of my uncompleted stories and look at the very last chapter posted. Remember to review please!...the link to Bella's outfit is on the bottom of my page, tell me what you think.**


	8. Living Life In Slow Motion NOT A CHAPP

**Hmm...just wanted to let you know that I posted living life in slow motion and already have prolouge and chapter one up. Chapter two should be up a littl later today along with the next chapter of this:)**

**3Christine!**


	9. FINAL goodbye

**Guys I am extremly sorry to say that I won't be continuing my stories on fanfiction. I really did plan to keep writing on here, but I am tired of making stories using the same old boring characters. If you are interested in continuing one of my stories on your own then let me know and I will check out some of your work. If you are a reader of my fictionpress account then I will be continuing that because they are my characters and my story that I am working with for those of you who want to check it out then my pen name is BoredumKillsTheBeast. For those of you who want to write me to fuss me out or tell me you are glad that I am quiting, then my email is iaintthatgirl93245(at)yahoo(dot)com substitute the (at) with and the (dot) with . of course. Sorry guys, but my motivation and interest is seriously starting to lack in this :(. If you are one of the people who take over my stories then you can do whatever you want to it. Either email, PM, or review me and let me know which story you are interested in taking over, and the peice of writing you want me to check out (to help me decide)...If you want to continue one of my one-shots then let me know. The next update for this will only be to let you know who is taking over each story in case you want to continue reading it. Thanks guys for all your support while I was writing, and for all the awesome reviews I hope you do for whoever takes over my story like you did for me. Last thing I have to say is if you are one of the writers of my stories and you want me to read it I will, just let me know**

**~Christine**


	10. Story Takers

**1)Breaking The Crew Rules:**

PeruvianBella

HighOnYourPresence

**2)Living Life In Slow Motion:**

Anna Ivy Whitlock

HighOnYourPresence

**3)Live Laugh Love Music**

Crazy4jacksonrathbone

HighOnYourPresence

**4)Before Alice**

WolfGirlLove4ever

Softangelwings

HighOnYourPresence

**5)Escaping Hell**

HighOnYourPresence

**6)Forever**

HighOnYourPresence

**7)Live Laugh Love Music**

HighOnYourPresence

**8) Forks School Of Performing Arts**

HighOnYourPresence

**9) Love**

HighOnYourPresence

**10)OhHeFuckedUpNow**

HighOnYourPresence

**11)Rose's Reason**

HighOnYourPresence

This will be the absolute last thing I post, so trust me it is important.

Ok starting off I really want to thank crawfish4 (I hope I spelled it right) for being my best reviewer. Another person I want to thank is HighOnYourPresence for taking all the stories under twilight. HighOnYourPresence is one of my best-friends from when I lived in Texas and we still keep in touch. When I called her and told her that I was stopping this account she said that she would write some more for all the stories under twilight. I am not sure when exactly she will be posting (because these will be her first stories on here, but trust me she is a really good writer and has been writing longer than me) but I do know that she WILL be FOR SURE writing these stories, and changing them a whole lot, because as we all know every writer has their own style. When I say she will be changing them alot I mean the words will be different, she said she would keep the plot close to what I was doing (I have ran most of my ideas by her).

Also thanks to :

WolfGirlLove4ever

Softangelwings

Crazy4jacksonrathbone

Anna Ivy Whitlock

& Last but certainly not least

Peruvianbella

I apologize if I left your name off the list, or spelled your name wrong. I am extremely greatful to everyone who supported me, THANKS A MILLION!


End file.
